Valruzian Federation
The ' Valruzian Federation' is a nation in northern Seleya. With an area of 1,930,500 km², it is the largest country in Terra, and also has the fifth smallest population and third smallest population density. It is bordered by Likatonia and Lodamun to the north, Baltusia to the east, Tukarali to the south and the Southern Ocean to the west. The name Valruzia comes from the archaic name for the nation Valruz, an abbreviation signifying the union between the ''Val''onian and ''Ruz''ian peoples, the two largest ethnic groups in the country. History Most of what is now known as Valruzia was unified as a modern nation-state in 1456 under the Treaty of Quinterra, which united the Valonian Union and the Ruzian Union, creating the Valruzian Empire. Ancient and Medieval Valruzia :Main articles: History of Valonia, History of Ruzia, and History of Zuma Valruzian Empire :Main articles: History of the Valruzian Empire and History of Zuma In 1456, the Treaty of Quinterra united the Valonian and Ruzian Unions into the Valruzian Empire. This was done to withstand pressure from foreign powers. Each of the constituent kingdoms retained control of its own territories, giving the Emperor little more than a nominal title. The King of Bandorra was chosen as emperor to ensure that empire remained stable and free from dynastic quarrels. This reasoning was due to the fact that he ruled over the smallest of the four kingdom (at that time what we now call North Bandorra was a part of Zuma) and would not be prone or capable to remove any of the fellow Royal Houses In 1911, a civil war broke out in Valruzia's northern neighbour Zuma, which controlled what is now known as Tirkalara and northern Bandorra. The Valruzian Empire exploited the situation and attacked the industrially underdeveloped nation. The Valruzian forces under command of the Emperor quickly gained control of the nation and replaced the Council of Nuzria with a new Queen (the house of Tirkalara). The western part of the nation became a part of Bandorra. Since that time there have been repeated attempts to once again create a Zuman state, but these have failed to gain support numerous times. The first time that an independence movement became a real threat was upon the foundation of the Eccentric Farmer List by Almhod Tito the 1970s. As this group gained more and more support the Valruzian rulers saw no other way than to remove him and he became the victim of an assassination in 1995. This led to great instability in the Zuman areas and in 2001 a militant group calling themselves Titoists took up arms. The insurgency in the Zuman areas and the newly-found power of the House of Bandorra further destabilized the Empire. In 2028 republicans in Valonia and Ruzia took up arms against the monarchs. The struggle lasted for 8 years and ended as the monarchs fled into exile. The year after, in 2037, the first elections in the new Valruzian Federation was held. Valruzian Federation In July 2037, the first elections for the Valruzian Federation is held. Socialist Union of Valruzia :Main article: Socialist Union of Valruzia The Socialist Union of Valruzia only lasted for a short period of time from March 2284 to November 2287. Post-Union and Imperial Valruzia Politics Parties Current Political Parties Head of State The head of state of the Valruzian Federation is known as the President. Currently, this position is held by Gennady Zyuganov of the Communist Party of Valruzia. Summary of the January 2551 Presidential Election Legislature The legislature of the Federation is known as the Senate of Valruzia. The next elections for the Parliament are expected to take place in September 2611. The legislature was formerly known as the Federal Constortium, and the Congress of the Deputies. Cabinet The Valruzian Federation is currently run by a grand coalition, consisting of the Valruzian Communist Party, the Communist Party of Valruzia, and the Left-Libertarian League. 74th Cabinet of Valruzia Military of Valruzia See Military of Valruzia Regions Valruzia is divided into five regions, known as States. * Bandorra ** Kihnterha ** Tunvir ** Tviriakryu ** Zerantalia * Tirkalara ** Berkrqin ** Mowvir ** Nuzria ** Skótirqal * Dugathan ** Adatciuna ** Izidogihlon ** Pakgafdozhuyain ** Valgonido * Arglon ** Cevunrelona ** Lesvihd Adiunh ** Orlezheri ** Relonanki * Hulbark ** Aralamanyiren ** Orleladvalza ** Rhilya Foshuun ** Yekadzhogahnsha Geography Economy The currency of the Valruzian Federation is the Valruzian peso. Figures taken in April 2716 2 shows the economy of the Federation to be at 4,529,690,586,504 pesos. Demographics Population Valruzia is one of the least populous nations in Terra, with a population barely larger than those of Kalistan and Kanjor. The latest census, taken in April 2716 determined the population of Valruzia to be near 261,881,446 million inhabitants. Census of the Valruzian Federation, April 2716 Ethnic groups As of the August 2292 census, people of Valruzian ancestory made up 95.53% of the Valruzian population, with 44.46% Ruzians, 32.16% Valonians, and 18.91% Zumans. The Valruzian Federation is also the home to people of non-Valruzian descent, with Likatons making up the largest proportion of the group. The Ruzian people form the largest ethnic group in Valruzia. Their population is concentrated in the lowland plains in the west of the country. Due to geographical reasons, the Ruzians were never separated like the Valonian were, instead remaining a homogenous social group. The Valonian people form the second largest ethnic group in Valruzia. A diverse people, they can be further divided into the Bandorran and Dugatine Valonians. The Bandorran Valonians are the descendents of the Vurlun. Dugaine. However, with the exception of the Grey Volon, most Dugatine Valonians are not pure Valonian, due to centuries of inter-marriage with the Kaenirelonan people. Nevertheless, while assimilating many Kaenirelonan traditions and customs, these Dugatines consider themselves to be first Dugatine and Valonian. The Zuman people form the third largest ethnic group in Valruzia. Most dominant in Tirkalara and northern Bandorra, the Zumans are only related to the Valruzians distantly, being more related to Likatons. Additionally, in Dugathan and southeastern Tirkalara, there exists the Kaenirelona, a medley of mountain tribes officially treated as one demographic by the government. The former Tse'khene party is made up of one of the many Kaenirelonan tribes. Most Kaenirelonan practise their native religion, Pha'elem. Languages The most widely spoken language in Valruzia is the Valrizen, which is also the sole official language of the nation. The Zuman and the Kaenirelonan languages are also spoken in areas of Zuman and Kaenirelonan majority, respectively. Religion Religion is an integral part of the lives of most Valruzians, with somewhat less than 80% of all Valruzians identifying themselves as an adherent of a religion, a drastic change signifying a massive growth in the population of atheists, agnostics, as well as deists and other irreligious beliefs, leading some to believe a future possibility of a plurality of nonreligious Valruzians. Christanity Christianity is a religion based on the teachings of Jesus Christ, a Jewish rabbi from Nazareth, a small village in Beiteynu, believing him to be the Son of God and the Messiah prophesied in Judaism. With an estimated 38 million adherents, Christianity is Valruzia's largest religion. However, Christanity is divided into many denominations, and the number of its followers is dramatically declining on a yearly basis. Terran Catholic Church, led by the Pope in Deltaria, is the major Catholic church in Valruzia. It is also the single largest Christian denomination in Valruzia, accounting for about 32% of all Christians in the country. Most of the Catholics in the country are located in the former Zuman states of Tirkalara and northern Bandorra. Christian Holiness Church is the major Protestant denomination in the country. Founded by Robert Lang, a priest in the Episcopal Church of Kalistan, the CHC soon broke away from the Kalistan Church due to differences in ideas. Quakers, formally the Religious Society of Friends, is founded in Aloria in 1900 by Feorge Gox. Valruzia is currently the host to 6 million Quakers, possibly the largest concentration of Quakers outside its native Aloria. Buddhism Buddhism is a religion formed in eastern Seleya based on the interaction of a number of scholars, known as Buddhas ("enlightened ones"). The name Buddhism comes from the word budhi ("to wake up") and the religion is the philosophy of awakening. Sources puts the number of Buddhists in Valruzia at an estimated 23 million, mostly concentrated in Dugathan, although there are pockets of Buddhists in urban areas. Islam Islam is a religion based on the teachings of Muhammad, whom adherents of the religion believe to be God's final prophet. Valruzia has the largest population of Muslims in northern Seleya, which is approximately 14 million Muslims. The majority of the Muslims in Valruzia live in the urban areas in Arglon and Hulbark. Many Muslim in Valruzia are descendants of either Badaran traders who relocated to Valruzia in the 11th century onwards, or native Valruzians who were converted by the missionaries who followed the traders. Pha'elem Pha'elem was one of the two state religions of the Valruzian Federation before secularism was instated. It is based on the worship of the spirits which control the Elements. Thartitism Thartitism was one of the two state religions of the Valruzian Federation before it became a secular state. It was founded in Zuma and had dominated the former nation before the arrival of Christianity in the 12th century. Thartitists believe in about 23 different animal gods, chief among them the Creator Thartiti, the snakelike singer of the worlds, who are represented on Earth by the Sacrosanct High Priests. Judaism Judaism is the religion of the Jewish people. The practice of Judaism is devoted to the study and observance of the laws and commandments revealed by God, who created the world and established a covenant with the Jewish people. Most of the Jews in Valruzia, a substantial percentage of the global Jewish Diaspora, are concentrated among major cities in Arglon and Hulbark, with a substantially growing population, particularly in Arglon. It is quickly possibly becoming the major religion of Valruzia. Culture People Below is a list of famous and notable Valruzians. Miscellaneous * Almad Yalzhengo, commonly hailed as the "greatest Valruzian playwright". * Vargsson, author of the Gulyas-Prophecies. Politicians * Oriana Sphinx-Muñozhe, former Left-Libertarian League leader. * Ferdinand Muñozhe, Left-Libertarian League leader. * Kayanh Odanaroh, President and Alliance for Natural Law leader. * Luke Avean z'Dragchon, Alliance for Natural Law founder. * Doba Oriana, Vitalian Alliance leader. * Nivek Iuhenhz, President/Comrade Premier and Federal Progressive Party leader. * Patrick Lang, Walrus and Vitalian Alliance leader. * Rudolf Tanara, President and Liberal Democrats (Valruzia) leader. * Tristan Ardal, Vitalian Alliance leader. * Valerie Clark, Vitalian Alliance leader. * Zasha Zelenko, Walrus and Vitalian Alliance leader. Royalty * Detlef Ursupator Sigmar V, pretender to the Zuman/Tirkalaran throne. * Lars XIV of Zuma-Trondheim, King of Tirkalara and Glorious Royal Party of Zuma leader. * Zhikep III, Emperor of Valruzia. * Örlygur Snorri Andri Dürüm M'shtraban Ph'tang Ph'tang Karl Árelius XXV of Zuma-Trondheim-Zuma, Emperor of Valruzia, King of Tirkalara and Glorious Royal Party of Zuma leader. Category:Valruzia Category:Nations Category:Seleya